Ameripan Oneshots
by FujoshiRanger
Summary: Cute ameripan oneshots I wrote when I was bored. Maybe I'll add more?
1. Like-like Confession

He gave him a short but chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away; eyes shining with affection. Japan didn't respond immediately, he was too dazed by the sudden outburst of affection from the taller blonde nation.

"So, dude, I..." America paused and bit his lip before continuing; looking as if he wanted to bury his face in his hands and hide forever. "I really really like you. Like, a lot," he mumbled with childishly hopeful eyes. Faint blushes could be seen painting both of their faces a rosy red. America's heart raced and he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. He balled his hands into fists and licked his lips, avoiding the careful gaze of the shorter nation before him.

After what felt like an eternity, Japan spoke guardedly; his voice shaking, "America-San... I had no idea..." He trailed off, feeling even more awkward. How was he supposed to respond? His head swam with possibilities; was this a joke? Japan mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing. Sure, he truly did like America, he just wasn't sure if it was the same like the other nation mentioned. They were best friends. They were always at each others houses playing video games, watching anime, and talking. They went many places together and had several sleepovers over the many years they'd known each other.

His feelings of affection towards the other man hit him like a ton of bricks. At this point, it felt as though his heart was ready to leap out of his chest. He was certain the other could hear just how loud and fast his heart was beating.

Even though the sun was setting and it was getting rather dark, Japan was still able to see the red plastered across America's features, and the way his blue eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the sunset. Realizing that America was fidgeting uncomfortably and still awaiting a proper answer, Japan stood on the tips of his toes to deliver a feather light kiss to the blonde's cheek; his face burning all the while.

"Ameri-," Japan cut himself off, feeling it to be proper to continue by calling the other something more personal, but cutesy nicknames would have to wait. "Alfred-San, I would like to attempt to pursue a relationship with you." As he spoke, he hoped the other couldn't detect the trembling of his voice. Japan had little to no experience with romance, only getting his knowledge from anime and manga.

America's face lit up and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Once again forgetting Japan's personal bubble, Alfred picked up the smaller country under his arms and spun him once before bringing him into a crippling but comfortably warm and safe embrace. "I-I'm glad." America sounded as if he was on the verge of tears as he buried his face in the crook of Kiku's neck, "I'm super glad, Kiku." As America lifted his head to gaze at his new found boyfriend, huge and dorky grins spread across both of their faces.


	2. Wrist Timer (America's POV)

I bounded down the street excitedly. Today was the day. The day I meet my soul-mate. I knew because of the small timer on my wrist. I glanced down at it merrily; it read ten minutes and nine seconds. My dad had always said to just let things progress as nature intended. That's how he'd found his husband, Francis. I'd heard the story of how they met so many times I could recite it in my sleep. But enough about them.

I couldn't even contain myself! I felt my excitement threatening to flow from every pore of my body. I hope they liked super heroes, video games, and manga. I could feel people staring at me as I passed them as if I was crazy. Hadn't they ever seen a guy happy before? My blonde hair dangled in my view for a moment as I lifted my wrist once more. "Five minutes and sixteen seconds," I whispered to myself. I glanced around to check where I was. Suddenly, I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Oh God, what if they're creepy?" I murmured to myself, glancing around. "What if they don't like me back?!" After my sudden outburst I had stopped on the middle of the sidewalk and was getting strange looks.

I was anxious now. Normally, I don't get nervous because I'm the 'Awesome Hero', but even heroes aren't immune to everything. I was panicking now because I had heard of people not getting together with who their timer said was right for them. "Whatever, I'm just gonna go into this store and not think about it," I murmured to myself. I entered a small foreign convenience store, trying to convince myself that there was nothing to fear. As I walked in, a display chock full of comic books and various mangas caught my eye. I scanned the shelves quickly, looking for anything with superheroes that I didn't own yet. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a manga with superheroes on it. "Huh, I've never heard of this one before," I chuckled to myself in a hushed tone under my breath.

As I extended my arm to grab the last copy, I felt another hand touch my own before they withdrew their hand at the speed of sound. "Oh, sorry!" I laughed. Then, I heard something. A faint beeping. I glanced down to study my timer and my head was swimming.

Instead of a displaying numbers, my timer now read, 'Kiku Honda' in simple yet delicate white letters. The boy in front of me had his head bowed, repeating "Gomenasai!" Several times. He froze when he heard his timer go off as well. His short black hair was draped across his face, covering his eyes before he slowly stood himself upright. I didn't look at first, instead I thrust my hand forward to greet him brightly, "Hey, Kiku, right? I'm Alfred!" He was avoiding eye contact with me. I stood a few inches taller than him, and when he finally met my gaze I felt me face flush immediately.

Alternative to butterflies in my stomach, there was a tornado. I felt my head spinning. Oh, he was adorable. Timidly, he brushed his black bangs from his face, giving me a better view of his big, brown eyes. His cheeks were a deep red as well. After what felt like an eternity, he finally spoke.

His voice was quiet and even, despite the slight shake of edginess. "H-hai. My name is Kiku. It's nice to meet you," He glanced down at his wrist as if to make sure he had the right person, " Alfred-San." I could see that his timer now read 'Alfred F. Jones' in bold red letters. "Nice to meet you, too!" I replied hastily. I could feel my heart pounding like drums in my ears. In an effort to remove the tension, I asked, "Wanna go to my place and play video games?"

A small but genuine smile spread across his cute pink lips, "That sounds...nice. I'll ask my dad first. P-please wait a moment." As he disappeared into the back room, I watched him walk away. Feeling perverted, I quickly turned around and covered my face with both of my hands; knocking my glasses against my face roughly. I could tell this was gonna be the start of something great.


	3. Real Smooth

America glanced over at Japan who was seated beside him on the sofa. The smaller nation seemed entranced in the anime they were currently watching, but the American had other things on his mind.

He adjusted himself so he was closer to Japan. It was only an inch closer, but it still shortened the distance. Every little move made a difference. He just had to move in small increments so the skittish nation wouldn't notice.

The blonde gulped and looked back towards the screen. Two characters were shit-talking each other before a fight. Maybe if Japan weren't this close to him, he'd be able to focus on this. It seemed pretty interesting, after all.

Japan reached out and grabbed a piece of candy from the large pile of assorted snacks on the table in front of them. America mimicked the action and took a snack as well. As he bit into the treat, he slid another inch closer to Japan, who still failed to notice.

'Okay, you can do this,' America nodded to himself. 'Just be smooth.'

The oldest trick in the book; the fake yawn and stretch. America gave a lazy yawn and slung his arm over the back of the sofa, right behind Japan.

Without breaking his gaze from the television, Japan asked, "Are you tired, America-san?"

America looked away from the closing distance between his and Japan's legs. "Huh? Oh, nah."

As he was about to scoot over once again, Japan placed his hand between them; unknowingly creating a border.

The blonde nation frowned; 'Great. Now what?'

If he moved his arm down to wrap it around the other's shoulders, Japan would freak out. And if he put his hand on top of Japan's, he'd move his hand and also, probably freak out.

America watched Japan from the corner of his eye while he looked at the screen. "Hey, Japan?"

"Yes?" Japan responded, his brown eyes still glued to the screen.

"There aren't any ghosts in this," America's voice shook; he did it on purpose, but now he was actually concerned with the appearance of one. "R-right?"

He saw Japan visibly stiffen. "Well, no, but there are some things like them. Kind of..."

Okay, so, he just had to pretend to be afraid of these ghost-things and he could get away with hugging Japan like he did during ghost movies!

That's what America had thought before he actually saw the ghost-things.

Eerie music began playing and Japan glanced around for the remote. America grabbed a pillow and squeezed it to his chest. "W-wait, dude, I can handle this!"

Japan was clearly not convinced, "America-san," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot this had ghosts in it."

It was already too late as he moved to switch the television off. A ghost appeared on screen and stabbed one of the characters. With his plan forgotten for the moment, America screeched and threw himself onto the other nation.

With the blonde nation's weight crashing into him, they both tumbled off the couch. America buried his face in the crook of Japan's neck and whimpered; clinging to him like moths to a flame.

"U-um, America-san...?"

"...Yeah?" America responded lazily, enjoying Japan's scent and warmth from beneath him as he calmed down.

Japan began to push himself up, "Can you please get off of me?"

Americas eyes snapped open as realization smacked him upside the head. "Sorry, dude!" He exclaimed louder than necessary and let out an obnoxious laugh as he stood.

He offered his hand to help Japan up, and after staring at it for a moment in bewilderment, the Asian nation accepted it. America's heart jumped at the feeling of Japan holding his hand. And he got a little carried away.

When he pulled Japan up, his strength got the best of him and he ended up throwing the black haired nation against him. They both grunted at the sharp impact and America staggered backwards, just barely keeping his balance.

"Sorry," the blonde averted Japan's gaze. "Are you okay?"

Japan studied the way America was gently cradling him in his arms. He felt warm...and safe.

"Hai. I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence as the two of them stood in the living room of Japan's house and avoided eye contact.

Finally, Japan took a deep breath, "America-san, you've been acting strangely all night. Is something wrong?" He murmured softly, looking up at America with a worried gaze.

Americas heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it might burst. He hoped Japan couldn't hear it or feel it. "Well, I," America stuttered lamely; looking down in an attempt to continue avoiding eye contact.

Instead, he was met with Japan's beautiful, concerned brown eyes.  
America felt his face flush. Japan's body pressed against his, the gentle expression on his face, and the way he was speaking was making the blonde nation even more nervous.

"Alfred-san, are you sure you're alright?" Japan suddenly remembered personal boundaries and backed away an inch, still carefully studying the other.

"Yeah!" America licked his lips and scratched at the back of his head. "I just, uh, need some air! I'll be right back!"

The blonde nation sprinted outside to Japan's back porch, leaving an incredibly confused and concerned nation in the living room.

He slammed the door shut behind him and threw himself down on the steps. He rested his chin on his knees as he sat and stared out at the night sky and Japan's garden.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, "F-fuck! This is all g-going so wrong!" He had planned to confess today! To let the other nation know how he felt about him. But it was all going to shit!

Tears began to fall freely down his face, he knew he was being a little dramatic, but this just hurt so bad. He clutched his head, "I just fucked u-up everything!"

He heard creaking and the door behind him slid open. America stiffened and rubbed away the tears on his face.

Japan padded over to him to sit next to him on the wooden steps. "America-san?" Japan inched closer to get a better look at the others' face.

The taller nation turned away from the Asian nation; sniffling. Japan's expression softened further and he turned to look up at the sparkling stars in the night sky, allowing a peaceful silence to develop.

After several minutes, America's breathing became slow and relaxed. With a deep intake of air and a sudden rush of bravery, Japan grabbed America's hand and intertwined their fingers together. America went rigid and turned towards him in disbelief.

With shaky hands, the dark-haired nation brought the others' larger hand to rest on his heart. America blushed and his eyes widened in fascination at the thumping beat beneath his hand. Japan returned the gaze and closed his eyes to relax as heat poured into his face.

For once, America read the mood and silently explained his attraction to the other in the same fashion. He gently pulled Japan's free hand to rest on his chest, above his heart as well.

For several minutes they sat under the summer night sky, listening to each other's breaths and feeling each other's pounding heart beats. Crickets chirped in the distance and a cool breeze blew every now and again, making the summer heat bearable.

Finally, Japan spoke in a feathery voice, "Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes opened to gaze upon the other.

America removed his hand from Japan's chest and pulled both of his hands into his; intertwining them once more. "I was afraid," he choked out, opening his eyes.

"Of what?"

"Rejection. Can you believe it? Pathetic, huh?" America snorted at his own 'heroic-ness'.

"No, it's not," Japan stated firmly, shaking his head in disagreement. "That's perfectly normal. Honestly, I thought you'd reject me."

"Yeah right," America rolled his eyes and stared at their connected hands.

Japan leaned forward to rest his head against the other's chest. "It's true," he murmured.

"How long have you known?"

Japan thought for a moment, "About a month."

"I've liked you longer than that, ya know."

"Hai, I figured."

America leaned down against the other; wrapping his arms around him and inhaling his scent. "Kiku?" He sighed blissfully.

"Hm?" Japan wrapped his arms around the blonde nation in return.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alfred."


End file.
